


The Sixth Sense

by siringiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, Just a word vomit at 12am, M/M, No Real Plot Actually, Supernatural Elements, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siringiri/pseuds/siringiri
Summary: Changkyun experiences six senses in a different way.





	The Sixth Sense

**Author's Note:**

> before anyone read this i want to say sorry because this is mostly just word vomit so it doesn't make any sense at all. i also didn't proofread (why would anyone proofread a random word vomit though) just in case you find any mistake haha

The first day he spent in that place, he was surprised to have his whole body suddenly bump into something smooth, soft, but also sturdy. He reached out only to find the empty air, which made him disappointed. He waited again for a moment to start stretching his arms, and right at that moment, he got it. The same sturdy and soft feeling on his hand. The feeling didn't disappear right away, and he took it as an invitation. Changkyun asked the name, and he could see the name being written on the foggy window: Hyunwoo. The younger smiled at that and asked if he could try biting on this. Again, the writing on the window showed up saying okay. Changkyun liked the feeling of biting this, whatever it is in his mouth, and he spent the whole day obsessing over this lovely feeling he was experiencing.

The next day, he saw someone sitting not too far from him. He was wearing a very expensive looking pair of suit, his hair tousled messily but not looking bad at all, and his eyes those of a sloth. But despite the drowsy feeling this guy gave off, he was strikingly handsome, and Changkyun couldn't find himself tear his eyes away from him. He approached the handsome man and also asked him his name, just like how he had asked Hyunwoo last time. The man though just smiled and moved his mouth soundlessly. It took Changkyun so many times to ask the man to repeat the name to finally get it; his name was Hyungwon, if Changkyun didn't get it wrong. After asking his name though, Changkyun didn't bother talking to the man anymore, instead opting to just admire how beautiful he is. Hyungwon also didn't seem to mind the stare as he also stared out of the window where Hyunwoo had written his name for Changkyun to read. The look on the beautiful man's eyes were full of sorrow, and Changkyun was compelled to ask why, but he knew it would be hard for him to even hear the answer. So he just stayed silent and kept staring.

The next moment he woke up, Hyungwon was gone and he was greeted by a pleasant scent. He didn't know how to describe it, he just knew that he could just smell this forever. He tried stretching out his hands to find the source of the smell, but to no avail. He was disappointed he couldn't touch it the way he did with Hyunwoo, because he thought of snuggling into the owner of the fragrance and fell asleep with it. He wasn't too disappointed though, when he noticed another writing had appeared on the window. Jooheon was the name, and Changkyun complimented his scent out loud. Another word spelling thank you appeared on the window, and that made the younger boy smiled. Changkyun asked Jooheon never to leave the place because he'd love to have this scent filling his nose forever, but Jooheon didn't write anything anymore on the window at that. Changkyun's heart slightly dropped, but he smiled in understanding. He decided to sleep while enjoying the wondrous scent, giving him a relaxing sleep.

He was then woken up by a song. A beautiful melody sung by a beautiful voice. Just like what he had done with those he couldn't see, he got up and had his hands reaching out to the air to find the owner of the voice. Unfortunately, it wasn't a fruitful effort. The voice stopped singing though as Changkyun dropped on the floor, and asked him what was wrong. The younger explained about how he wanted to find the owner of the voice. He heard a chuckle then, and that upsetted Changkyun a little more. Right after that though, the voice started singing again, and this time, Changkyun gave a chance to listen. He noticed how the melody and the lyrics were that of a sad love song, and for a moment, he felt tears about to spill. The voice stopped again, asking him how he was feeling. If he were to be honest, Changkyun didn't know what he was feeling, he had said. The voice comforted him, telling him that there was a reason for everything he was feeling, and he would know very soon. The younger then remembered he hadn't asked who his name was, and finally he had a name to match the beautiful voice: Kihyun. Changkyun thanked him and Kihyun offered to sing him to sleep, in which the younger accepted. This time, Kihyun sang a song of happy memories, and Changkyun fell asleep in no time.

Once he woke up again, he didn't sense anything. He stood up and tried to listen, smell, stretch his hand out, anything to find out if someone had visited him again today, but he couldn't find anyone. Everything felt dull after awhile, and Changkyun thought about going back to sleep again, when suddenly he tasted something in his mouth, something moving and so unbelievably sweet, like a kiss. He started craving for the sweetness, and so, he also moved his tongue to the rhythm already set beforehand. The more he moved, the more sweetness he could taste in his mouth. When the unknown presence was pulling away, Changkyun found himself feeling unwilling to let go, but he didn't push his luck. He again asked for a name, and the foggy window showed him the answer as well: Hoseok. Changkyun wanted to ask him if he was kissing him or not, but feeling too bashful to ask. Instead, he asked Hoseok if he could taste the sweetness in his mouth again or not, and not too long after, he felt something entering his mouth again. It didn't feel like a tongue this time, but maybe a finger. Still, if it was Hoseok's finger, he still could taste how sweet it is in his mouth. Hoseok pulled out even quicker this time, and on the window, he saw Hoseok's writing again, telling him it was enough sweets for the day. Changkyun wanted to ask why, but then Hoseok told him to sleep again. This time though, the younger wasn't sure he could fall asleep easily as he did before. But his eyes were actually closing really fast. Before he could totally lost himself in the void though, he saw Hoseok writing again on the window, promising him that the next time he woke up, it would be the most wonderful moment for Changkyun.

And so he woke up, still in the same space, next to the same window. Hoseok's writing was already gone but Changkyun still remembered what he wrote there. It built up excitement within him, and he waited, and waited for the moment to come. He didn't know how long he had waited, and by the moment he felt the drowsiness in his head starting to dominate, he struggled to keep himself up. He wanted to see what this was all about, the wonderful thing Hoseok had told him about. But he couldn't stop getting himself falling to sleep as he was about to hit the ground. Right at that moment, someone held his head before really touching the ground, and through the blurry eyes, Changkyun tried to take a look at the one who had supported him. His eyes slowly got wider as he realized who it was.

  
"Lee Minhyuk?"

 

 

 

 

 

It was hard for Minhyuk to see Changkyun interacting with the others. He had even looked away from that moment Hoseok had gone all in to kiss the younger boy, and almost wanted to kill the elder for it, but he knew Hoseok was there only because of his duty. The only one driven by feelings here was Minhyuk.

Throughout the time he had watched Changkyun born into the world, grew up into a fine young lad, and had to end that youth early was excruciating for him. It somehow meant that he failed at protecting Changkyun. But the higher-ups never said he was at fault, it had been part of the cycle of life, it had been planned from the beginning. Still, Minhyuk couldn't believe this. He wished to take Changkyun when he had experienced much of the world, but he knew the higher-ups had another plan. He couldn't disobey them. In fact, this could be the only chance for them to be together for eternity, and he had secretly longed for that the moment Changkyun was starting to interact with him. He longed for Changkyun. He longed for him together, forever.

When the day had come though, he was a mess. He hesitated a lot, and many of the others who had gone first were protesting, telling him to hurry before Changkyun could get snatched by the devils. When the boy fell asleep on the last day he became vulnerable to both worlds, and Minhyuk didn't want that to happen as well. But he wanted to be well prepared, because he could imagine how little words he could form in front of Changkyun right now had he just gone without thinking. He wanted to tell him so many things, and he didn't want to miss a single detail. But he was also aware of how Changkyun was slowly drifting more and more to sleep. He became worried for the boy, and ultimately decided to come to him.

 

 

 

 

 

"Lee Minhyuk?"

He didn't expect Changkyun to call him by his human name.

"Changkyun-ah," he started but no more words come out after that. Changkyun started sitting up to face his guardian angel, and gave him a smile. The smile that not even angels could win over in Minhyuk's standard.

"I've been waiting for you," the younger boy voiced out. "I always asked everyone who came here their names, hoping one of them would be you."

The angel felt touched by the younger's words.

"And here I am. What are you feeling now?"

Changkyun approached the angel closer, his smile turning into a wide grin. "Touched. And happy."

Minhyuk cupped the younger's face in his hands whilst putting their foreheads together. "This time, you should only crave for me and nobody else."

The younger chuckled at that. "Were you jealous of me and Hoseok?"

"I was, but now, I'm pretty sure you won't go away from me anymore. I will protect you even in this afterlife."

"That was cheesy, but since it's you, I'll take it."

The angel smiled in bliss as he finally pulled the boy in a kiss, a kiss that was definitely sweeter than what Changkyun could ask for.

As their lips locked, they started flowing away from the ground, through the air, into the light.


End file.
